


Stretches

by GypsyRoseForever



Series: Smokescreen's List [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Flexibility, Flexible Sex Positions, M/M, Oral Sex, Young stuff, cute fluff, playing around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyRoseForever/pseuds/GypsyRoseForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a request from a really cool fan of my previous work and they wanted a Bumble Bee/Smokescreen, so hear ya go!<br/>Bumble Bee's always been attracted to Smokescreen ever since he came to Earth in a pod, what happens when Smokescreen wants him to help with stretches? Will he learn secrets? Will he have a good time? Who knows~?<br/>(BTW, if ya guys wanna learn about complicated positions this is the place for you!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [01bumblebeefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/01bumblebeefan/gifts).



Earth.

A planet filled with little organics and creatures alike. And now, some Cybertronians trying to win the war.

Both the good.

And the bad.

Among these good however, we look at a certain yellow and black scout among the christened team 'Autobots' or 'Team Prime'.

This little scout's name, is Bumble Bee. And he is currently looking at a certain attractive white, red and blue mech, who he secretly has feelings for. He quickly shook his helm 'There's no way someone as attractive as him would ever love a mute like me' He thought and turned around to watch the TV that showed Miko and Raf playing a race-car game, the scout had forgotten the proper name of it, but it was fun to watch, more so to play. "Ah Ha! Take that geek!" Miko cried out as he slammed her red car into Raf's yellow one "Fine! You wanna play dirty! Take this!" Raf cried out and slammed Miko's car into a sign "Awww...." She exclaimed throwing her controller down on the couch in a fit of disappointment "You asked for it!" Raf replied and took the game out of the console, packing it into his bag once more "Can you PLEASE, KEEP IT DOWN?!" Ratchet asked turning around to scold them "Time to go home" Arcee stated, walking up so that the children would spare the lecture "For once Arcee, I'm glad it's time to go home" Miko exclaimed quickly jumping down and into Bulkhead's alt-mode "See ya guys tomorrow!" Bumble Bee blushed at the charming and sexy voice

_SMOKESCREEN WAS RIGHT FRICKING THERE!!_

Bumble Bee turned and quickly tried exited the main room, beeping to Ratchet to take Raf home, the medic groaned but complied and drove out, leaving Smokescreen and Bumble Bee alone at base, which was even worse. He hoped that Optimus would come back from his drive soon, so that he could spare the awkwardness, but the voice made him stop in his tracks "So Bee, wanna play?" Smokescreen asked, was it just him, or did Smokey sound kinda... _flirty?_

Bumble Bee shrugged causing the white bot to smile and lead them both out of the Main Room and into the Garage.

" _What are we doing here?_ " He beeped and Smokescreen sat down "Well... before we go into gaming, I need to do my afternoon stretches, and it'll be easier with a partner, so pleeeasse?" The said bot exclaimed and Bumble Bee sighed but nodded and walked up to the sitting Cybertronian "Thanks! Now, I need you to go behind me and grab my ankles" He instructed and Bumble Bee complied "Then, you need to pull my ankles towards you, and stretch my body over my head" Bumble Bee chirped in confusion but slowly did as he was told and immediately blushed, he was suddenly aware that from this angle, it looked like it was a complicated interfacing position that only the most flexible Cybertronians can accomplish

" _S-Smokey, w-what next?_ " He stuttered and Smokescreen smiled, as if balancing on his neck wasn't that big of a deal "Alright. Different position" He stated and laid back down "Come around to my front and start pushing one of my legs back all the way"

Bumble Bee nodded hesitantly and did as Smokescreen had asked, only to be shocked that this was, yet again, another interfacing position, did the white bot not know about this? Smokescreen grunted "Alright, now, for the next one, you have to push both of my legs over my head" Bumble Bee was thankful that Cybertronians don't turn pink like humans when flustered, from this position, he could see the still closed panel of Smokescreen's interfacing port but with the way his legs were pulled away from each other, the scout could see some wires and almost see the shape line of his value. The said bot grunted again "G-Good, now, I need to stand up to do this next one..."

Bumble Bee let go of Smokescreen's legs and let him stand up "Now, I need you to get behind me and push my back down so I can touch the ground" Bumble Bee complied once more and did as he was told, his body moving on it's own now, Smokescreen was, not much surprising anymore, but still surprisingly flexible, but that was not what the scout was focused on right now. He was more focused on the aft rubbing against his panel, Smokescreen was slightly straining his arms but he was moving his aft nevertheless. Bumble Bee bit back a groan and tried to secretly push his panel forwards to try and get more of that delicious fraction, however, Smokescreen noticed, but instead of being disgusted and yelling at him, he gave a particularly hard thrust that had Bumble Bee moaning and grasping the bot's hips to ground back.

The scout suddenly landed on his aft after a few minutes of the grounding hips, wanting the hips to get even harder. Suddenly, his panel accidentally snapped open revealing his long yellow with black strips spike, but before he could close it back up again, Smokescreen suddenly swung his legs over and gave his spike a lick and that's when Bumble Bee realized,

_This was his plan all long_.

But Bee couldn't think anymore when that surprisingly talented mouth started lapping up the per-lubercent that started coming out already. Licking the tip like he was some hungry animal, and the spike was his meal. From his position, it gave the white bot new opportunities and angles to lick, tongue and even _nibble_ that had the scout melting into a moaning and groaning mess.

Bumble Bee opened his optics and saw the same aft he'd been grinding against, almost right up in his faceplates. He bumped his helm into the said aft and earned a moan from the owner. He cautiously gripped the aft and started messaging it to the time of the licks he was receiving. And it had them both moaning almost in sync.

Smokescreen continued to give licks until he suddenly swallowed the spike up whole earning himself a smack on his aft from the scout and him moaning around the spike in his intake " _S-Smokey, don't be a b-bad boy"_ Bumble Bee scolded and he nodded before he started sucking and twirling his glossa around the member in his intake " _Oh... yeah~"_ He heard Bumble Bee moan and started thrusting his hips up to meet in time with the sucking. All was going well, until Smokescreen was pulled off the spike, he whined at the loss but then was suddenly flipped over and pulled up. Bumble Bee was standing on his knees and Smokescreen's upper body was the only thing left on the ground, the scout leaned down close to the submissive mech's audio " _Open your panel"_ He ordered and Smokescreen did so, no preparations, just Bee diving his spike into Smokescreen's waiting Value causing him to cry out in pleasure.

The angle was giving the spike access to hard to reach places like the ceiling nod he hit the first time he thrusted into the value causing the mech the scout had affections to cry out in pleasure. Every time he would thrust, Smokescreen would give either a cry, scream or a moan, usually a moan but Bumble Bee thought that the cries were much more arousing for some reason "Bee!" He cried out and gasped "H-Harder! F-Faster! M-More!" He cried out and Bumble Bee complied, leaning down to the submissive mech's audio again, still thrusting harshly " _Scream for me Smokey. Beg for me to take you to overload._ " He ordered and Smokescreen obeyed

"P-Please! I need you! I-I need to feel your spike! Not enough! Not e-enough!" He cried out and Bumble Bee smirked underneath his mask before thrusting even more, almost setting the pace to brutal, but he still didn't want to hurt his lover, so he got what little control he had, and kept his pace under the borderline of painful. "Bee!" Smokescreen moaned before going into overload, crying out and moaning, Bumble Bee following soon after, remembering to take a picture of Smokescreen with his helm thrown back and back arched. He _really_ knew how to put on a show.

After a few minutes, Bumble Bee pulled out and put the rookie's legs down "Wow... never took ya for the rough type Bee" Smokescreen joked and then moaned when he felt transfluid rush out of his value. Bee ran his digit along Smokey's value, catching his and his friend's transfluid.

Friends? I don't think so anymore.

Smokescreen sat up and quickly licked his finger before closing his panel and getting up. He stretched his arms and looked back down at the mess they had made "Guess we're on clean up duty" He joked and Bee chuckled nuzzling his faceplate into Smokescreen's neck before they set to cleaning the floor.

 

Now _that_ , was one of the best stretching sessions he had ever had.


End file.
